


Red Means Green, Right?

by SkyVulpes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Character, Demigender Janus, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I think?, Implied Sexual Content, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Virgil is sad, also me tho, dubcon, roman didn't know, so it's not really his fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyVulpes/pseuds/SkyVulpes
Summary: Virgil was just focused on not hurting their boyfriend.They weren't thinking about themself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Red Means Green, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to project

It’s when Virgil gets invited over to their partner’s house that they start to have that sinking realization deep in their gut.

Of course, they ignore it because that’s just what they do and they don’t really want to risk the possibility of hurting Roman by turning him down. That’s always been a rather strong factor in any relationship they’ve had.

Doesn’t change that they still go. And it’s exactly what they were ~~terrified~~ scared of. 

He does try to initiate sex, and all they can do is go along with it. He checks the color every so often, but while their brain screams red _red redredredredplease_ they choose the easier option and choke out a small sounding “green.” 

It's not fast and rough, and they can’t tell if that would be better than slow and tender. If it was faster, they might have started crying much sooner. But it’s not, and they don’t.

When Virgil does acknowledge the tears welling up, they fling an arm across their face to cover their eyes. They can still feel their lips trembling in that awful ‘about-to-cry’ way though, and all they can do is hope that Roman doesn’t see.

Later, when it’s all said and done, Virgil politely declines staying the night, saying that there’s a project they need to finish. (They don’t, but Roman's not in any of their classes so he doesn’t know that.)

When they get home, the shower gets turned on to the hottest that Virgil can stand. They sit under the steaming water, face blank and eyes glassy as their skin steadily turns bright red. They get out and throw on a shirt and pants in a devil-may-care way, just so at least one thing tonight remains unchanged.

Curling up in their bed, Virgil sobs silently into their pillow (they don’t want to wake up their parents, the day’s already been bad enough) and eventually cries themself to sleep.

When they get to school the next morning, Janus and Remus bombard them with questions and far too many innuendos. Janus finally notices and apparently links the way they’re acting with something familiar, because her eyes widen and he shepherds both of them to the faculty bathroom she has no right to be in. Remus is still bouncing around and it takes Janus cuffing him around the head for him to stop.

Virgil cries then too, great heaving sobs that rack their body until they’re cried out and flushed.

Janus seems to understand and just holds them, swaying gently with them like they’re both dancing. Remus stomps around, swearing violently and throwing punches into the air.

Later on (much later), Virgil goes to Roman with an apology at the ready and a rather half assed explanation of what they’re feeling. Instead, they get Roman flinging himself at them with tears in his eyes and wailing heartfelt apologies of his own. Virgil is caught off guard until he sees Janus in the back of a newly formed crowd, watching. Remus jumps up beside her, and Janus shoves him lightly.

Virgil turns back to their own partner and tries to tell him it’s okay.

Roman doesn’t seem to agree.

Virgil can’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> i have projected and will now suffer thank you
> 
> if you are ace, you do not owe anyone an explanation.
> 
> if you just dont want to have sex, you do not owe anyone an explanation.


End file.
